megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin
is a Japanese 4-koma manga published by Comic BomBom. The manga has several short comedy stories, some based on games and others originals, drawn by Hitoshi Ariga, , , , and . Hitoshi Ariga's shorts were also published in ''Mega Man Megamix and Mega Man Maniax. Release Information Content Part 1 Kazuhiko Midō * - Comic strips based on Mega Man. * - Four-panel comic strips based on Mega Man 2. * - Four-panel comic strips based on Mega Man 3. * - Four-panel comic strips based on Mega Man 4. * - Four-panel comic strips based on Mega Man 5. * - Four-panel comic strips based on Mega Man 6. * - Comic strips based on Mega Man's Soccer. Hitoshi Ariga - See Mega Man Maniax for details. * * * *'Rockman Killer Enker' - A four-panel comic strip featuring Enker. *'Rockman Killer Punk' - A four-panel comic strip featuring Punk. *'Rockman's Soccer' - "Run Towards Tomorrow", "Rockman's FC", "Enter the Ultimate Team Members!!", and "Roll-chan's Soccer". *'Rockman Killer Ballade' - A four-panel comic strip featuring Ballade. Izumi Mito * - Strips showing Mega Man's struggles when fighting against Dr. Wily and his robots. * - The everyday life of Mega Man and his friends. Akihiro Tomonaga - * - Mega Man's comical origin. * - Strips based on the first Mega Man game. * - Mega Man obtains new partners to assist him: Rush, Eddie and Beat. * - The battles between Mega Man and Dr. Wily's robots become more intense. * - Mega Man and his family enjoy a time of peace. * - Strips based on Mega Man's Soccer. * - More strips based on Mega Man's Soccer. * - Final strips based on Mega Man's Soccer. Part 2 Hitoshi Ariga - See Mega Man Maniax for details. *'Rockman's Soccer' - "Full of Energy, Full of Dreams!", "Rise of the Little Guys!!" and "Rockman's Soccer is Eternal". *'Natsuyasumida yo Rockman' *'Rockman World 4' *'Dr. Wily's Diary of Evil Genius' (untitled in this manga) - Three entries from the diary. Akihiro Tomonaga * - Strips based on Mega Man's Soccer. ** ** ** * - Strips based on Mega Man V. **'Rockman World 5 4-Koma Gekijō 1' (5 strips) - Dr. Light lost an IC chip, and Mega Man tries to discover who took it. **'Rockman World 5 4-Koma Gekijō 2:' *** *** **'Rockman World 5 4-Koma Gekijō 3' (7 strips) - Each strip features Mega Man and one of the Stardroids. **'Rockman World 5 4-Koma Gekijō 4' (8 strips) - Final strips from Mega Man V. Gen Satō * - A variety of humorous strips, such as Mega Man trying to enter in a wrong shutter, Mega Man using Bright Man's light for shadowgraphy, and Dr. Wily using dog food as bait for Rush Jet to make Mega Man fall. * - Strips based on the first four Mega Man games. Ryūzō Sotoma * - A variety of strips, such as Junk Shield having an unexpected effect, Flash Man using Time Stopper to see how Mega Man looks during a teleport, and Dr. Wily making Rush scared of using Rush Search by reading Hanasaka Jiisan to him. * - Scientific shenanigans, such as Roll using the transport items on her chores, design flaws, and Dr. Cossack giving Dust Man to a witch. * - Dr. Wily and his robots go to a hot spring. * - Robot design flaws and the rivalry between Dr. Wily and Dr. Light. Samples Rockman4KomaVol1Kazuhiro.png|Kazuhiko Midou Rockman4KomaVolume1page42.jpg|Hitoshi Ariga (vol. 1) Rockman4KomaVol1Izumi.png|Izumi Mito Rockman4KomaVol1Akihiro.png|Akihiro Tomonaga (vol. 1) Rockman4KomaVol2Hitoshi.png|Hitoshi Ariga (vol. 2) Rockman4KomaVol2Akihiro.png|Akihiro Tomonaga (vol. 2) Rockman4KomaVol2Gen.png|Gen Satō Rockman4KomaVol2Sotoma.png|Ryūzō Sotoma External links *Kazuhiko Midou's comic strips in NicoVideo: Part 1, Part 2 *Dr. Neko's Lab - Site with a few stories of the manga translated. Category:Manga